Sake
by blondekunoichi
Summary: It's amazing just what effects alcohol has on a person. Zutara, you know you love it.


_See! I told I'd update! So here's my first **ATLA** fanfic with my favorite couple **ZUTARA**! I originally wanted to make this a little longer but I kinda rushed it I think. I'm not sure if I'll just keep this as a oneshot (btw this is just a drabble I came up with) or make this part of a whole collection of drabbles staring Zuko and Katara. Let me know what you think because I'm still undecided about it. The next update should be out in a few weeks (I hope). I can't guarantee an exact date but I'll try to be as fast as possible. But thank you guys so much, once again, for your reviews they always make me smile=) But enough talk, enjoy my newest fic!_

_(P.S. I own absolutely nothing, **ATLA** belongs to **Nickelodeon** and **Bryke**-sad sigh-Oh well)_

* * *

**Sake**

by: blondekunoichi

_pairing: _ZukoKatara(Zutara)**  
**

The party had been fantastic. The food, the music, the dancing, all of it was amazing. And of course it was too good to be true. With everything being so fabulous, of course the liquor she had consumed was just as "fabulous" as well.

Katara groaned, a dainty hand pressing to her throbbing temple, the sunlight streaming in through the balcony window making her eyes sting. Muttering a curse under her breath, she shoved her head under one of the silky pillows on the lavish bed, forcing the arm that had been resting on her waist to wander a bit downward. Yes, a strong, masculine arm connected to a male torso that was currently spooning her against that said male body. Katara wanted to stay in bed all day…

Wait.

Blue eyes suddenly flew open wide, the master waterbender spinning around to her other side on the bed. However, the amount of sake she had consumed the previous night rewarded her with a wave of nausea and a stabbing jab in her temples. Squinting against the combination of blinding light and throbbing headache, Katara turned her gaze to the man lying beside her.

Pale skin over taut male muscles was hidden from the waist down. Sharp, aristocratic features yet still managing to be boyishly handsome were set in a serene expression of sleep. His hair was dark like coal, messy and tousled around his head, yet still displaying the burn scar that stretched from the top of his cheek bone to his left ear. Zuko, the Firelord himself was sleeping, quite peacefully and possibly nude, beside her. So Katara did the first thing that came to her mind.

She screamed.

Scrambling off the bed faster than she thought her legs could move, the master waterbender shrieked, startling the Firelord awake. Zuko started, sitting up sharply only to have a wave of nausea and a splitting headache as a wake-up call. Not to mention the scream that had rudely woken him from his blissful sleep. Placing a hand against his head, he squinted at the young woman currently standing wide-eyed beside his bed. His vision focused however, as he found that she was nude.

The Firelord stilled, staring blatantly at the woman before him. He gazed at her form with growing heat. He remembered those soft, nimble hands; they'd gripped his back and dug their nails into his skin until he felt their bite. Those lean milky chocolate legs had been wrapped around his waist, meeting his movements thrust for thrust. That smooth, flat stomach that he had traced with his tongue. Firm, round breasts that were just perfect, that he had tasted with his mouth. And her mouth…oh sweet heaven. That delectable mouth with soft, sweet lips that cried out her pleasure and screamed his name for him. And he remembered it all.

His stare was so blatant and heated, Katara blushed crimson, her hands grasping and pulling the sheet to cover herself. In doing so, the fabric slipped slightly from around Zuko's waist. Katara's gaze wandered downward to narrow male hips and a muscular male thigh that peeked out and the half erect-

Katara's gaze instantly snapped towards his face, her face hot and embarrassed. What was _wrong _with her?

"Please tell me we didn't…" she pleaded, voice slightly hoarse from the combination of her hangover and scream. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" he asked, voice low and rough from sleep, among other things. Katara shook her head. Zuko relaxed against the headboard of his king-sized bed, propping an elbow on one silk pillow, regarding with a knowing look in his eyes. "Did you know that you are the biggest light weight?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turning up into a sexy smirk.

Katara scowled at the comment. The last thing she remembered was betting against Toph that she could drink more liquor than the Firelord could. Of course, she'd had one glass of sake when she had spoken the dreadful words. After that, everything was blurry.

"What did we do?" she asked, trying frantically to force her brain to remember the events following the idiotic bet. Never, _ever_ again would she bet against Toph.

"Do you want the long version or short version?" he asked calmly. Katara glanced up at him. The way he was watching her made her want to wiggle under those eyes. "Long?" she asked timidly. Zuko leaned his head back against the headboard, recalling the previous night's events.

"You bet Toph that you could drink more liquor than I could, arguing something like "a waterbender had a better chance because of liquids" or something like that. You already had one or two glasses of sake by then, but Toph suggested we try fire whiskey instead of sake…" Zuko glanced at her, watching as her expression paled. He continued on. "You said that it didn't matter what kind of booze it was, that you'd still beat me. Fortunately, you were wrong."

"Fortunately?"

Zuko smirked. "It's fortunate that we both got wasted. Even though I technically won, that was _the_ best sex I've ever had." He said bluntly, looking all too close like the cat that swallowed the canary. Katara blushed crimson at his blatant statement. She glared at him, and just that slight movement was enough to make her head throb. "We did not have sex!" she hissed, her hands grasping the sheets tightly infront of her. Zuko stared at her calmly for a few moments. Then slowly, he began to roll over.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked, obviously confused. The Firelord didn't answer, just let his body speak for itself. Zuko turned completely onto his stomach, the sheet pooled at his waist. He lifted himself up in a push-up sort of motion so that his back was laid bare for her to see. Katara's breath got caught in her throat. Trailing down Zuko's back were long red welts running from shoulder to the top of his buttocks. He spoke up.

"I've got a few on my ass too." He said, not in the least bit embarrassed. Katara's hand covered her mouth, her eyes darting away to look anywhere else in the room. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she'd scratched him up like that. She blushed harshly, mortified. The rustling of sheets alerted her to Zuko getting up from the bed. He didn't have a problem with being nude infront of her, hell she'd touch nearly every inch of his body last night but he thought to give her a bit of decency since Katara had found it in herself to suddenly be modest with him. But Zuko had learned to be a patient man when the situation called for it. Wrapping the sheet around his waist he reached out towards her, gently cupping his hand under her chin so he could turn her face to look at him.

Wide, embarrassed blue met calm amber. And though she tried to find a trace of mocking in his expression Katara found none. What she did see was a calm, pleasant acceptance to what they had done. And even beyond that, she so a flicker of a much softer, more tender emotion that flittered in his eyes to fast for her to name.

"Katara," Zuko said. "I don't have any regrets about last night." He spoke so honestly, so sincerely that Katara knew he meant it. She looked down at her feet, conscious of his hand moving to cup her cheek gently. What was the matter with her? It hadn't been as if it was her first time. She was eighteen for crying out loud! She'd lost her virginity to Aang years ago. They'd both been young and unsure and inexperienced. And it was also that that had made Katara realize that she didn't quite love Aang the way she thought she had.

It had been hard at first, what with them practically always together but eventually the awkwardness and the sadness (the majority being Aang's) quelled. Katara wasn't some little girl who knew nothing about sex or worried that she'd make a fool of herself infront of her friends or what they might think. Her sex life was none of their business to begin with. They hadn't done anything wrong, hell Zuko was single himself being that him and Mai had only lasted about two years until they just couldn't put up with eachother anymore. Katara knew that she and Zuko were both grown adults that could very well do whatever they felt like with eachother. So the waterbender couldn't bring herself to feel bad about what they had both done, especially not with Zuko being so open and honest with her.

She looked up at said Firelord, meeting those glowing amber eyes with a much surer expression and shy smile. That smile turned quite playful as she recalled something he'd said earlier.

"So…that was the best sex you ever had huh?" she asked mischievously. Zuko smirked, eyes darkening.

"Unless you can top it." 

_**End**_


End file.
